


From now our merge is eternal

by Nooneym



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daemons, Getting along, M/M, Supernatural Elements, ambrollins - Freeform, fluff stuff, hopefully funny stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneym/pseuds/Nooneym
Summary: After Dean's Daemon transformation with Seth, the pair find some new challenges to deal with. AU Ambrollins





	From now our merge is eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubzs87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Wanna Be Wit(c)h You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995798) by [stubzs87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87). 



> Christmas gift for my bestie~ ^/////^  
> This is like a sequel, freely based on "Just Wanna Be Wit(c)h You". It kinda starts where her fic ended so it's recommended to read that one first. :)
> 
> Their look is based on [ this art I made.](http://nooneym.tumblr.com/post/173931177546/deth-dean-ambrose-and-seth-rollins-wwe-a)

“It's time”, one of the other Daemons called, making Dean let go of Seth's embrace. He gave him a questioning look, wanting to know what was going on.

“The time limit is up, the border between here and the Daemon plane is getting thinner and we need to get through it before it closes up completely and traps us here”, Seth answered his silent inquiry, having a cautious look as he glanced at Bálor.

Dean didn't bother to ask about the reason for his look for now since he could guess his concerns lay in Dean not becoming the food everyone craved. “What happens otherwise?” he asked instead.

“Pain and death worse than you can ever imagine”, Seth said with a shiver that went through his tendrils, making even Dean feel it.

“And I thought that pain from before was bad...” he mumbled.

“Daemon transformation is nothing compared to being trapped here. There was one an over-confident Daemon once who thought he could stay behind and try to get a close-by human before the border closed. His limbs were torn from him, his body burned alive... They did get him through back to the Daemon plane but--”

“There is no time for tales of old, young one”, Bálor called from the crowd. The other Daemons had already begun passing through a rift-like tear that seemed to be floating mid-air in the middle of their gathering ground. Their festival turned to ash and shadow as it was sucked into that portal, leaving only the desert behind.

“Come on, Dean, we have to go”, Seth said, pulling them up to a floating position a couple of feet above ground. Dean, being very unfamiliar with his newfound Daemon sensations, felt like he was going to fall, as he had nothing connecting him to the ground at all, and he instinctively grabbed on to Seth's shoulders for support, even if he didn't have any support under him either. “Take it easy, you'll get to it”, his intertwined partner said calmly before he started to move towards the gateway. Or tried, he leaned towards it but only made them wobble. “Um... you have to move with me, Dean”, he said, trying to sound calm even if he kept having that worried look as their surroundings disappeared and the rift became fainter.

“I don't even know how you're doing this floating business, so how am I gonna know how to move?” Dean asked, picking up on Seth's nerves.

“You just... you know, lean towards the direction you want, I guess?” Seth said, his voice sounding slightly more high-pitched by the word. “No, not like-- just do--”

“I'm trying, okay, don't shout at me...!” Dean replied, his voiced raised in a frustrated shout as he tried doing as he was told, but all they did was that wiggling and it made his tendrils antsy, making it even harder to focus on what he was trying to do, as for now they barely stayed afloat.

“Dean--- you---”

“I'm trying...!” Dean panicked, seeing the rift fade. They were the only ones left, and he didn't want to know what happened should they be left behind here. The transformation was bad as it was, he really didn't need to know that other shit.

They were suddenly grabbed by their necks and forcefully and unsympathetically half thrown, half pushed into that gate of light.

It was like he was either in a vacuum tunnel or free-falling horizontally. It either was no air or too much air for his lungs to breathe, or scream. He lost his sense of direction and time, like he was frozen in between everything he thought he had a concept of. In the middle of all, he could sense Seth's calmness, he didn't fear this ride, and it calmed Dean.

It could have been ages or moments later when they got thrown out on the other side. They landed on barren ground; Seth prevented them from having a too hard landing by keeping them afloat, but only just.

“You okay...?” Dean asked, feeling exhaustion seeping from his companion.

“Yes... just... just need a moment...” Seth panted and fell forward like an air-stumble.

Dean immediately reached out and helped him up by his arm and shoulder, holding Seth close. Even if they had their lower bodies intertwined, the gesture got them more stable anyhow.

“Come see me at your most convenient time”, Bálor said from behind them. Dean turned and saw him leaving through a liquid-like mirror frame. The ripples were there for a couple of more seconds before it settled down, creating a reflection-less surface, covered in ashes.

“Yes, Bálor”, Seth said, bowing his head and avoiding eye contact.

Dean looked after Gaping Mouth as he walked away from them. They were outside on a ledge of a sickly yellow mountain of sandstone. There was a meandering trail leading down to a valley of barren lands with huge crooked naked trees and sharp rock formations. Everything was in a yellow-red shade, even the sky held an orange colour. Maybe it was late?

“So this Bálor dude, is he like the big cheese around here?” Dean asked as the Daemon had disappeared down the path.

“He's the Daemon King, Bálor, so yeah I guess you can say he's a big cheese around here”, Seth smiled faintly, even if his stitched mouth made his smile wider than it actually was.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Dean was concerned, Seth sure looked paler than before.

“I'll be fine... it's just... I didn't expect to feel so drained after all this...”

“Maybe we should separate?” To Dean it seemed to be the most logical even if he felt at home being like this.

“I don't think we can.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... before when we tried to leave the In Between, we didn't quite sync, right? And I couldn't move without you. I've been a Daemon for some time, I know my body, but at that time...” He just let the sentence fade, as if not quite knowing how to continue or end it.

“So we're stuck together?”

“At least that's how it seems.”

Dean's mind travelled back to when it had happened; their embrace and how his lower body got laced together with Seth's, seemingly by itself. But he didn't remember any sensation of becoming stuck, even if they seemingly were at the moment. Maybe the exhaustion kept them together for now? 

Then another thought hit him: “Did you know this would happen?” Seth and the Daemons had lured Dean to the In Between so it wasn't a that far off question.

“No, I've never seen this before. Not when any of the other ex-humans turned Daemons.” Seth turned and looked towards the downward path. “We should head down.”

Dean let out a short laugh. “Yeah, because we were so great at moving before.”

“Well, I for one don't wanna sleep outside on the ground if the dust storm comes.”

Seth sure had a very different attitude now. Dean didn't dislike it; it was more like they already had some bantering going, even if they had practically just met. But it didn't sound that appealing to be sleeping in some dust storm. It was enough having to spend the night in the desert; he had had sand everywhere after one of those overnight stays.

“So how do we do it?” Dean asked.

“Well... we're still afloat so we're doing something right, just have to try to move.”

“And that Bálor dude couldn't have helped us some more and not just taking us here?”

“Be grateful that he did, he could easily have decided against it...”

Dean swallowed nervously, feeding some off Seth's fear of the head Daemon.

“So, lean forward and we go forward, you say?” Dean said instead, pushing those nerves aside for now.

This time they actually made it forward. Maybe because they had better focus now when they weren't in danger of being left to certain death. They took it real slowly though, so that they wouldn't risk falling down the edge, it wasn't that high or steep, but it still wouldn't have been nice tumbling down with all those spiky stones and rocks gathered on the mountain surface. By the time they got down, Dean felt like he had a hang of at least doing the moving around, probably some of the hovering also. He felt glad to be able to take some of the burden from Seth since he seemed more affected by this connection than Dean.

The new area was also deserted, but not as bad as it had seemed from uphill. There were actually some plants braving the elements, even if they weren't that brightly green; they still clung to life. And there was a narrow stream nearby that also added to the area being habitable. 

Dean noticed that the withered trees and rocks actually were homes, carved out like caves but with a door attached. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't primitive either. It was more convenient than anything else. 

“This is the Daemon plane?”

“Yes, like how we before would say the desert is the Earth. This is our village, belonging to our tribe. As far as we know, we're the last Daemons.”

“But you don't know?”

“How would we? We're in this vast canyon, isolated from everything else. We haven't seen anyone else for centuries.”

Sounded like the creatures of the cryptozoology, aliens and other paranormal stuff he had been reading about. “But just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they aren't there?” he said in relation to that.

“Exactly”, Seth nodded. “My fort is that tree in the back, with the twisted branches shaped like horns.”

Dean could see it; it was a fascinating structure, rough and elegant, and shaped by the weather and climate. And it was kinda endearing that he called it fort. All the houses were like that; whether it was rocks or wood, time had created the most unique and amazing shapes, but just because it was shaped by nature, they stood tall still even in this harsh environment.

Dean and Seth were the only ones left outside as the wind started to pick up. They got to the fort and Dean opened the door for them. The inside was homey and minimal. It was two rooms; one bigger with a table-like furniture and a shelf. Another room held a bed that seemed like it was made out of a trunk, like a cot, with some well-worn grey pelts and a blanket made out of several different fabrics. There weren't much more than that.

“What do you wanna do?” Dean asked his comrade, even if he felt a little like he was barging in.

“I'll be good after some rest...” Seth said tiredly.

“You don't need energy, like eating something? Guess you didn't get anything from that hunt, right?”

“I'll be fine... just need some rest”, Seth clearly avoided the question and Dean didn't push it.

“So, guess we'll be going to bed then...?” Dean had had one-night stands before but this was something completely different. He didn't have a choice but to share a bed with someone. And this time it would have been the first time with a man - well the first time with a Daemon - as well, so he felt a little nervous. Or did he pick up Seth's vibes again?

“I won't bite, you know.” He said as an attempt to lighten the mood. Seth reaction was absolutely adorable; he blushed and looked away. Dean smiled at him. “I'm as unfamiliar to this as you are, though.”

Seth turned to him, shyly looking into his eyes. The sight made his emotions bubble in Dean again, feeling this pure and unconditional affection towards his intertwined partner; the instant and indescribable bond they shared. Dean leaned his forehead against Seth's, closing his eyes. Yeah, Seth definitely felt the same, just adding to the moment, making him feel all warm and safe. Here he was, with a new body, in a strange place. But he was here with Seth. A total stranger but he felt like they belonged together, like they just... fit together.

He could feel the energy leaving him now as well. “Come...” he whispered and took charge leading them to the cot. Lying down was harder than moving it seemed before he realized it was about relaxation. From both of them. And even knowing how to sit and lie down, making sure all the tendrils were in order was a real hassle. Dean had to move some of them that he felt got stuck, by hand, as they tingled as a limb “waking up”. Sure seemed like they wanted some attention like so. He also noticed he had to lie on his side, the wing stuff sprouting from his shoulder blades were uncomfortable as he wasn't used to them being there. Finally they got settled in, lying face to face. Dean took the blanket and pulled it over them both, hearing Seth letting out a content sigh. He smiled, both seeing and feeling Seth's calm. Dean didn't know where to put his arms though so he decided to wrap them around his mate, Seth following suit.

Seth looked so serene resting next to him. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, that warm feeling returned when he saw that he was rewarded with a smile back.

 

Dean woke up late the next morning. Seemed like he hadn't woken up once during the whole night, like he'd been out like a candle. A lot of things had happened, so he probably was really drained, but he had a feeling sleeping next to Seth had been the major part of it; he couldn't remember when he'd had such a peaceful sleep.

“Morning”, Seth whispered.

Dean faced him with a tired smile. “Morning... Did I wake you?”

Seth just made a negative sound. “Just didn't want to wake you, you seemed so peaceful.”

“So you're watching me sleep?”

“Only for a bit”, Seth nuzzled closer, hiding his face at the side of his neck and shoulder.

“Are you going to sleep again?”

Another one of those cute negative sounds. “It's just comfy here.”

Dean could just agree. This wasn't like an afterglow cuddle but at the same time it _was_ like an afterglow cuddle. But this was waay better than the ones he'd had in the past where it had been after some physical dirty deeds without real meaning... even though they were literally physically attached at the hips, which would otherwise suggest said physical dirty deeds. But as they were, they would never be able to do some dirty deeds because they kind of lacked the lower body that kind of had the required parts... But their connection were beyond that, so he didn't even think about some physical activities like that. He was just happy with the happy comfy feeling.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, tracing his fingertips over the smooth skin of Seth's shoulder, feeling a little delighted jolt coming from his tendrils. Seemed like they both enjoyed that touch.

“I'm good. Even better waking up next to you”, Seth said, rising up some to face him. He lovingly placed his hand on Dean's cheek and slowly kissed him, intensifying that electricity between them.

Dean smiled; he couldn't agree more.

“Think we better go see Bálor”, Seth said hesitantly, not wanting to ruin this magical moment.

“Yeah, better see what Chestmouth wants.”

“Dean~” Seth scolded with a laugh and playfully slapped his shoulder with the back of his hand. “You can't refer to your tribeleader like that.”

“I just did, didn't I?” Dean cheekily replied with a wink.

Seth just chuckled and removed the blanket from them. “Come on, let's go.”

 

Dean and Seth found their way to Bálor's fort soon enough, well, Dean just tagged along since Seth was the one who knew his way around. They found him sitting in a throne-like chair made out of teeth. Huge teeth. Dean didn't want to know the creatures they had gotten those from. They didn't look like any teeth he'd seen before at least, with double and triple fangs, some with saw shaped edges and some that had really weird shapes that mostly resembled roses.

“Bálor...” Seth greeted and made a bow, Dean mimicking him, because the vibes told him to. They only got a grunt sound as a reply. “Is this about the hunt? If so I can--”

“I heard your reasoning and I see it”, Bálor interrupted, tracing his fingers over a particular tooth on the armrest. “You are merged, meaning you didn't bring another mouth to feed with you. I didn't think it was possible, but you are indeed one being. I have called you here because of that. Because you are now one being, I need you to tell me your name.”

So they really were combined? And not just not being able to separate because they both needed each other's energy?

“But... how is it possible?” Seth asked. Dean felt no malice in his question, on the contrary, he could pick up that he more felt excited and intrigued by the phenomenon.

“Humans have this concept of soulmates, two people being bound by something beyond time and place. And if those humans were to meet as Daemons and combine their souls through the Soul Reaper, their souls are bound and they merge, like you have. You have become one entity, even if you still have two heads and two consciousnesses. You share the body, so in the Daemon world you're one. And being one being, you cannot be separated, because your souls are bound eternally together. If 'one of you' dies 'the other' dies, too.”

“I brought you here because I need your name. As one entity you need one name.”

Dean didn't know what to think. He didn't feel all that different, apart from being a Daemon and being connected at the hips with another Daemon, but he didn't feel like he shared identity? He felt like himself, and yeah he could feel Seth's feelings, but he still felt like it was two different systems. “But I'm Dean and he's Seth, why do we have to be a 'we'?”

“If you call each other your individual names, I do not object, but as part of the Daemon society, your entity needs an official name. Taking another example from the human world; even a cerberus or a hydra are called by one name, even if they have several heads. We have Black here, who has several identities moving around his body but he's still one entity. And we have one that doesn't have a head at all. So the number of heads are of no importance.”

Dean just let it slide as Gaping Mouth seemed to just have decided it already. Being one entity wasn't shocking at all compared to becoming a Daemon anyway.

“Go. Find your name and give it to me.”

“Yes, Bálor”, another bow and Dean mirrored.

 

They returned home to the fort and settled in in the cot again to rest their flotation (whatever energy that made them float to begin with).

“How do you feel about what Bálor said about us being merged?” Seth looked at him, trying to read him most possibly. Then he smiled, one of those timid ones again.

Dean smiled back. “What?”

“Just felt like I sensed your feeling about it, it made me smile.”

“Humour me, what did you sense?” Dean flashed a smirk, curious about hearing his partner's analysis.

“I sensed... happiness and excitement... to me it feels special, like everything has just fallen into place, it's just how it's supposed to be.”

“Where I belong”, Dean nodded, just confirming Seth's statement, and just feeling happy that Seth felt the same. “That's how I've been feeling since the moment I met you.”

“Very much so”, Seth shyly looked away again. “I can feel all of that and your affection...”

Dean tenderly placed his hand on Seth's cheek, his partner leaning into it. “It's _our_ feelings. I can feel your nervousness though. You have nothing to fear”, just to emphasize his words he tilted Seth's chin up and kissed him, pouring all their feelings into it, and sure enough, as Seth returned the gesture of intimacy, Dean could feel the nerves dissolve. He smiled into it, not able to contain the feeling of happiness shared between them.

They leaned their foreheads together for a moment before Seth spoke again and giving them a little more space. “A name, was it?”

“Yeah, I've been thinking about that. And I came up with the perfect one.” Dean grinned, purposely making sure to throw some undisguised flirting in there.

Seth wasn't slow in mirroring his tone when he leaned in and said: “Do tell me then.”

Dean edged closer still, sensually luring him in. “Herbert.”

Seth froze and just stared at him for several moments before he said anything. “Are you serious?” The enchanted veil around them dispelled in a finger snap.

“Yes, I've been thinking a lot about it, and it was between that or Humphrey but then I thought Humphrey just started to sound weird so I knew it had to be Herbert.”

“We're _not_ named Herbert, Dean.” Seth crossed his arms firmly against his chest, but Dean didn't need that visual to know his joke wasn't appreciated. “We have to take this seriously.”

“Then what do you think?”

“Well, it's about us as an entity so shouldn't we go with some attributes or something?”

“Two-face.”

“No way, it sounds like some traitorous person.”

“We do have two faces though.”

“And two torsos and four arms, but we're not going with anything like that either.”

“Then come up with a suggestion yourself.” Dean leaned back inviting Seth to join the name search.

“What about--” Seth thoughtfully started.

“Mitch.”

“No.”

“Mmmm.... Mo... Mock... Mocker... Mocky... Mocks... … Mocksley?”

“You're doing it on purpose right?”

“But then it would have to be with and x, making it more edgy. Moxley.”

“Dean...!”

“You still haven't given me any other suggestion, so.”

“You keep interrupting so you're not even giving me a chance.” He created a pause. “What about Gixx?”

Dean snorted at that before laughing. “What kind of name is that?”

Seth looked hurt, as his cheeks flared up slightly. “I just thought it sounded cool, okay? My brother told me about some demon entity called that and yeah...”

“You have a brother?” Dean asked genuinely interested, but also trying to make the conversation more serious again.

“As a human I did, not sure what happens after becoming a Daemon though, if I'm remembered or forgotten or erased...” Seth's voice trailed off some as he spoke.

“You miss him...” Dean said, feeling Seth's sudden sadness.

“Yeah... he was a great big brother, always being there...”

Having Seth talking about his family made Dean think of Roman, realizing he missed him as well.

“You also have someone you miss”, Seth said, not asking.

“Yeah”, it was no point in lying.

“Family or.... Shit! Don't tell me you left a wife and kid behind!” Seth suddenly became all flustered, as if he just realized he made Dean a cheating husband.

“What? No, I haven't settled down like that. I just miss my bro, I mean we're not related but he's still my brother and best friend, we've been through everything together.”

For a moment, they just examined each other's feelings about it, learning how much they missed and loved their respective brothers. The co-feeling made it so much stronger, but Dean felt like he got to know Seth so much faster and deeper like so. And they didn't even talk about it.

“Hey...” It was Seth that shone up after having been lost in thought for a moment. “What if we think of our name as a family name, like our surname?”

“That's not a bad idea”, Dean liked that suggestion. It sure made so much more sense than the jokes he'd come up with. “Heh, with this merge thing and becoming one, does that mean we're like married?”

“Well, it makes sense since I'm obviously your better half”, Seth said with a sly flirtatious smile. Dean let him have that one for now, stealing a kiss on the side of his mouth, on his stitches, making Seth giggle. Just for their newfound mutual playful mood, Dean pecked his mouth and side of the mouth several times in quick succession.

Seth put his hands on Dean's shoulder, just as playfully, pushing him back. “Think we still need to focus on our task at hand.”

“You love it, though”, Dean said grinning, his partner cheekily giving him a kiss of his own.

“So, what was your surname as a human?” Seth asked as they managed to calm down and getting back to business.

“Ambrose.”

Seth's eyes shone up with excitement again. “That's such a cool name~ Like that mythological food for the gods, that has to do with immortality.”

Dean scratched the back of his head, feeling a little shy all of a sudden, it was just his name... At the same time, he treasured the attention Seth gave him, his enthusiasm, but it wasn't just about him: “What about you? What was your last name?”

“It was Rollins.”

“Rock-n-Rollins.” Dean really was on a roll today making up funny names.

“As if I hadn't heard that one before.”

Even if that roll obviously wasn't appreciated by his companion. He seemed to had liked how he talked back at the In Between, but he definitely took it very seriously, this name search.

“Rollins... Ambrose...” Dean tasted the names. “Ambrose... Rollins... Ambroserollins... Ambrorollins... Ambro... rollins... Ambrollins!”

“That's actually pretty cool, like a combo of the names because we both have ro in them”, a new smile from Seth. “I really like it, but I feel like it's kinda long... What would happen if we did the same thing with our names?” He silenced for a moment. “Then it would be... Death...”

“Haha, that's awesome.” Really, it was the perfect Daemon name.

“Shouldn't we go with Deth though?”

“Didn't you just say that?” To Dean it sounded the same.

“I mean d-e-t-h and avoiding d-e-a-t-h since that kinda has to do with dead stuff, or soul reaping.”

“But doesn't Death actually have more of a name combo? Dea plus th.”

“Then you have three letters from your name and I only have two. So it's better with Deth, when it's like the d-e from you and the t-h from me.”

“But you still have the e as well so it means I have only the d and you have the e-t-h, how's that fair?”

“I'm still doubting the death aspect though, even if Deth is virtually pronounced the same.”

“So maybe we should go with Ambrollins then?” Dean tried to be diplomatic about it, even if he really liked the first name combo. Something that Seth seemed to share:

“But I think that other combination was kinda cute as well... having our names, the ones we actually use still and being... as one...”

They discussed the names back and forth for quite a while. It was supposed to be their entity name so it wasn't something to be taken lightly, even if Dean had a habit of making fun of everything he could, but he agreed with Seth that it needed to feel right. Sometimes it became a little heated, sometimes giggly, but they eventually managed to agree to a name.

They didn't have anything to wait on, so they left their cozy cot and headed to the fort of Chestmouth.

 

“Well, what say you? Tell me your name”, Bálor commanded as they had their greetings done and over with.

“We have decided that our name is...” Seth started and searched for reassurance from his mate. Dean nodded and took his hand, supportingly lacing their fingers together. They both turned to the Daemon King and gave their chosen name to him in one voice.

“Very well. We acknowledge your name. From this day on, you shall be known as Deth.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from "Cirice" by Ghost


End file.
